


Heartbeat

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Nervous Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Short & Sweet, Sonograph Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco attend their Mediwizard appointment. They hear their baby's heartbeat for the very first time.Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge fic, based on the prompt:Scared, Potter?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the fantastic mods, who always make this challenge one of the greatest experiences in the whole Drarry fandom.

Draco and Harry sat anxiously in front of the Mediwizard. 

Draco’s fingers were clasped tightly around Harry’s hand, lest they shake. Draco’s mouth felt as dry as ashes and his heart thumped speedily against his ribs. 

“Ah! Mr and Mr. Potter-Malfoy,” smiled white-coated wizard, “I’m pleased to say that Mr. Malfoy’s pregnancy is progressing beautifully. Now, if you’d like to hop onto the bed? I think we’ll be able to hear your little one’s heartbeat.”

Draco did so, pulling up his robes up over the tiny bump below his navel.

The Mediwizard cast the sonograph spell and a clear whooshing sound filled the room. “Scared, Potter?” Draco asked, tears springing unbidden from his eyes, “because I know that I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
